Retour à la vie
by cali1901
Summary: En pleine depression suite au déces de ses parents, Bella va devoir arreter ses mauvaises fréquentation. Elle peut compter sur Rose, sa meilleure amie pour la remettre dans le droit chemin. Et si l'amour pouvait la guérir? Tous Humains. B&E *Lemon
1. Résumé et Prologue

_**Résumé:**_

Les parents de Bella décède suite à au accident et le monde de la jeune fille s'écroule. Mais ces derniers ne la laisse pas seule, puisque Bella à une petite sœur agée de 2 ans, Alyson.

Bella va faire une dépression et va commencer à fréquenter de mauvaises personne qui vont lui attiré des problèmes, drogues, violence, alcool, boite de nuit…

Heureusement , cette dernière peut compter sur sa meilleure amie de toujours, Rosalie. Non seulement Rose va l'aider à remonter la pente, mais elle va aussi lui amener du bonheur , de la joie et de l'amour dans sa vie…

Edward&Bella / Rose&Emmett / Jasper/Alice

_**Prologue:**_

Je savais pertinemment ce qui m'attendais et cette fois serait pire que les autres fois. J'avais vu la colère et la haine dans ses yeux quand **il **avait essayer de s'interposer. Une lueur de folie brillait dans ses pupilles, il allait prendre son pied en me donnant une correction.

Jacob et Lauren nous avait laisser à la sortie du club devinant ces intentions. Nous étions quelques rues plus loin, j'avançais, lui me suivait, pas loin derrière moi. Soudain, il m'attrapa par le bras violement et me fit retourner de manière à être face à lui et dos au mur. De son autre main, il encercla mon cou, le tenant prisonnier et sans souffle, il me regarda avec cette lueur de fureur.

- Je vais t'appendre le respect petite conne.

Je ne répondis rien, je ne pouvais rien faire de toute manière, nous étions seule dans cette ruelle, criais au secour n'aurais servi à rien.

Il resserra encore plus sa main et m'etoufant un peu plus. Puis il positionna son autre bras, qui était quelque seconde plus tôt encore sur mon bras, face à mon ventre. Il frappa un grand coup et je crus mourir sous l'effet de la douleur, il m'avait frappé en plein dans l'estomac. Mon corps glissa le long du mur et je me roula en boule sur le sol. Je savais que ce n'était pas fini.

Il se metta à genoux, pris mon visage, et balança un autre coup de poing en plein dans mon œil. Un autre coup sur ma clavicule, un autre sur mes reins, un autre dans mon dos, un dans mes cuisses et un dernier sur la joue droite. Il se pencha à mon oreille et me murmura tout bas:

- T'a eu ce que tu mérité espèce de petite trainée.

Puis il parti en me laissant seule face à ma douleur. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je me recroquevillais sur moi-même attendant que la douleur soit moins insistante. Seule face à la nuit, sans défence.

_Voila n'hésitez pas à me donner toute vos impressions. Vos critiques , etc…_

_Cali pour vous servire ._


	2. Mauvaise posture

_**Chapitre 1 / Mauvaise posture**_

POV Edward 

J'entendais le bruit assourdissant de la musique résonnait dans ma tête, les lumières blanche m'aveuglait à moitié. Emmett, mon grand frère, Rosalie sa petite amie, Alice ma petite sœur et Jasper son petit copain m'avait convaincu de sortir en boite de nuit. Je n'était pas du genre à faire la fête tout les soirs, mais une foi de temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal après tout.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers une banquette disponible. Alice et Jazz à coté de moi et Em et Rose en face de moi. Alice, du haut de ses 20 ans, était en faculté, section mode, Emmett qui lui avait un an de plus que moi, soit 23 ans, dirigeait un centre d'activité de sport , fitness , patinoire , piscine et bien d'autres activités. Jasper, 21 ans mon meilleur ami et jumeau de Rose travaillait avec Em au centre avec moi. Quand à Rose , elle s'occupait d'enfant en colonie de vacances , société qui d'ailleurs travaillait en commun avec le centre. Une entreprise de famille ou la bonne entente régnais.

Une serveuse vînt pour prendre notre commande, et l'amena 2 minutes plus tard en nous souhaitant de passer une bonne soirée.

- Alors Eddy , tu va peut être trouver une nana pour la nuit ce soir!

C'était du Emmett tout craché, tout le temps en train de me balancer des vannes sur ma vie amoureuse et sexuel inexistante. Oh bien sur j'avais déjà eu des aventures mais rien de sérieux bien entendu, des coups d'une nuit comme disait Emmett.

- Oh la ferme Em! Et arrête de m'appeler Eddy si tu veux pas en prendre une.

- Ouh, mais c'est qu'il deviendrait violent le petit Eddynouché!

- Putain, mais je vais t'étrangler!

Notre échange fut interrompu par Rose, elle était en train de boire son coktail quand apparemment quelque chose l'a choqué puisqu'elle à tout recraché sur son frère . Heureusement pour moi que je n'était pas en face d'elle.

- Merde Rose, qu'es ce qui te prend?

Pauvre Jazz, il avait tout reçu en pleine figure. Alice et Em pouvait difficilement retenir leur rire.

- Rose?

Aucune réaction, elle fixait quelque chose derrière nous, je me retournais ainsi que Jazz et Alice. En faite elle fixait quelqu'un. Une belle jeune femme, brune, les cheveux brun bouclé qui descendait jusqu'à son dos. Un visage d'ange , des traits sublime. Elle portait une petite jupe noir légèrement froufrouté qui lui descendait à la mis cuisse avec un haut bustier, en paillettes noir, qui redescendait en haut de son nombril. Son nombril était sublime avec ce petit piercing discret.

Cette jeune fille ce déhanché sur la piste au coté de plusieurs types, un aux cheveux blond et l'autre bien brun et mate. Il y avait aussi autre filles avec eux, blonde, cheveux long, une poupée barbie mais dans le genre vulgaire.

Bref Rose regardait avec insistance la scène devant elle, la bouche grande ouverte, Em était dans le même état. Je supposais qu'il connaissait la jeune fille brune, le bel ange.

Ce fut Alice qui rompu le silence et l'étonnement.

- Vous la connaissez?

Elle eu comme seule réponse un hochement de tête de la part de Rose.

- Et on peut savoir qui c'est?

Alice d'une nature très curieuse, mais bien cette fois ça m'arrangeais, je devais bien l'avouer.

Rose avait enfin repris ses esprits.

- C'est Bella, ma meilleure amie.

Bizarre je ne la connaissais pas , pourtant je fréquentais souvent Rose et Emmett.

- Ta meilleure amie? Pourquoi je la connais pas alors?

Alice continuais l'interrogatoire tandis que je rejetais un coup d'œil vers Bella. Elle était avec la poupée barbie, collé serré. Je me retournais pour continuais à entendre les explications de Rose.

- Je la connais depuis que je suis gamine, je l'aime comme une sœur, elle fait partit de ma vie mais si je ne vous l'ai pas présenté c'est qu'en ce moment elle ne va pas très bien.

- Oh, pourtant elle à l'air de s'amuser la, non?

- Crois moi Alice, elle n'est pas heureuse, et les gens avec qui elle traine sont loin d'être fréquentable.

- Oh …

Ce fut la seule réponse de ma sœur. Je décidais de continuer, je voulais savoir pourquoi cet ange trainait avec des gens comme ça.

- Et pourquoi elle n'est pas heureuse? Elle a des problème avec ses parents?

Rose avait maintenant les larmes au yeux. J'avais poser la mauvaise question apparemment.

- Oh désolé Rose, je ne voulais pas…

- Ce n'est rien. En faite Bella à perdu ses parents, Renée et Charlie, dans un accident de voiture il y a 6 mois.

J'était soudainement très triste pour Bella, perdre sa famille comme ça. Rose repris la parole.

- Ce n'est pas tout, Bella à une petite sœur, Alyson, elle à deux ans. Heureusement cette dernière était avec Bella quand l'accident s'est produit. Ca fait que Bella et Aly son orphelines, mais Bell's à 20 ans donc elle à la garde de sa sœur. Elle doit s'occuper d'elle…

De pire en pire , cette pauvre Bella orpheline, devant s'occuper de sa jeune sœur.

- Bref vous imaginez que Bella à beaucoup souffert à cause de ça, elle à fait une dépression et elle s'est mise à faire n'importe quoi. Elle à rencontré James, le gars blond, Jacob le gars brun et Lauren la blonde, elle a commencé à se droguer et à sortir avec eux.

Rose n'avait pas pu empêcher ses larmes de couler. Emmett l'a pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter et elle continua.

- Je n'aime pas la voire faire n'importe quoi, si elle continu elle va perdre Aly. Je suis sure qu'elle veut arrêter ça mais James la retient.

- Comment ca il la retient?

Jasper avait poser la question avant moi.

- Il lui fait du mal , il la frappe quand elle essaie de reprendre le contrôle. Elle est coincée.

La rage m'avait soudain envahis, je ne connaissais pas Bella mais j'avais envie de la protéger.

- Tu devrais peut être lui dire de venir nous rejoindre à notre table?

Jasper était dans le même état que moi, je le sentais.

- Je vais essayais.

Nous nous retournions tous en direction de Bella, elle était encore sur la piste avec cette Lauren en train de ses déhancher sur « Brit&Alex - Let it go ». Elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus, ma main de Lauren était posé sur la hanche de Bella, leurs corps étaient séparé de seulement 4 ou 5 centimètre. C'est alors que Lauren embrassa à pleine bouche Bella, j'étais choqué.

- Oh mon dieu!

Ce fut la réaction d'Emmett. Son fantasme bien sur , deux nanas entre elles. Pfff

- C'est pas croyable , elle à pris quelque chose c'est sur.

Les paroles de Rose me rassurèrent quelque peu.

- Je vais la chercher, je ne veux plus voir ça.

Rose était désormais en colère. Elle se dirigea vers Bella, autrement sur la piste de danse. Elle pris Bella par le bras, la séparant de l'autre hideuse en même temps. Elle ramena la jeune fille vers nous toujours en la tenant fermement par le bras.

- Mais qu'es qui te prend Rose?

Elle avait une voix sublime , un vrai petit ange. Enfin démon serait plus le mot en cet instant.

- Enfin Bella , tu embrassé cette grosse pouffiasse, t'es folle ou quoi?

Bella se mit soudain à rire. Ok , elle devait vraiment avoir pris quelque chose.

- J'avoue que c'était dégueu.

Cette fois , c'est Rose qui éclata de rire. Puis elle s'arrêta et pris Bella dans ses bras.

- Ne fait plus ça, je m'inquiète pour toi Bella. Ou est Aly?

- Ne t'en fait pas je vais bien, Aly est avec Caroline ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ok, bon tu reste avec nous.

- Rose, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, tu sais comment il va réagir…

- Bell's, je t'aime et je veux que tu reste avec nous, au pire Emmett , Jazz et Ed sont la, il ne te fera pas de mal.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce sois par ma faute et à eux non plus.

Emmett se leva et attrapa Bella par la main.

- Tu reste point barre.

- Ok mais je vous aurez avertis.

Ce fut une soulagement le la voir accepter.

- Au faite, continua Emmett, je te présente Alice ma sœur, Jasper son petit copain et le frère de Rose et Edward mon frère.

- Salut tout le monde , ravis de vous rencontrer.

Nous lui dîmes un « Salut » en cœur et elle alla s'asseoir à coté de Rose soit en face de moi. Alice engagea la conversation.

- Alors Bella, tu fait quoi dans la vie?

- Euh, je suis dans une école d'art.

- Une école d'art?

- Oui, j'ai des cours de musique, de danse, de théatre. J'aime beaucoup danser, mais j'aime surtout patiner.

- Oh mais ca tombe bien, Jazz, Emmett et Edward dirige un centre, il y a une patinoire d'ailleurs.

- Ah, ca doit être super.

Alice était sous le charme , je le sentais , elle venais de se faire une nouvelle amie.

- Et toi Alice, tu travaille?

- Non je suis en fac , section mode. J'adore le shopping. On pourrais se faire une scéance de shopping ensemble avec Rose un de ces jours?

- Euh oui pourquoi pas.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendez. Alice et Rose étant des mordu de shopping, Bella deviendrait surement chèvre avec ces deux la sur le dos une journée.

POV Bella

J'étais assis avec les amis de Rose et je me sentais bien. Pourtant je ne connaissais pratiquement aucun d'eux sauf Rose et Emmett. Alice était adorable, cette petite brune avec ces cheveux coupé court noir corbeau, je l'aimais déjà, bon cette passion pour le shopping me frénais un peu mais bon je pouvais passer au dessus, elle était si gentille après tout. Je n'avais pas encore parlais a son petit ami Jasper, le frère de Rose mais il semblait gentil aussi.

Le frère de Emmett semblait aussi gentil, il était grand, beau, les cheveux avec des reflets cuivré, un visage sublime, un corps similaire, il m'attirait.

Je fut tiré de mes pensée par une main sur mon épaule. Evidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas me laisser plus de 10 minutes tranquille.

- Bella chérie, tu viens?

- Euh en faite James, je vais rester avec Rose ce soir, on se vois plus tard.

Il était toujours dos à moi, il approcha son visage de mon cou et me murmura tout doucement:

- Tu viens, et tout de suite, sinon tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera ainsi qu'a ta jeune sœur…

Je déglutis, il savais quoi dire pour me convaincre.

- Très bien, je te suis.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma clavicule. Je ne put m'empêcher de faire une grimace suite à ses baisers dégoutants.

Les autres l'avaient bien remarqué, eux. Je me levais. Emmett, Jasper et Edward firent de même. Oh mauvais signe.

- Tu reste avec nous Bella.

Emmett encore une fois protecteur envers moi. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que sois par ma faute.

- C'est gentil de faire ça , j'apprécie vraiment, mais j'y vais , ne t'inquiète pas Em.

Rose m'attrapa la main.

- Bella reste s'il te plait.

Elle était a deux doigts de pleurer, je le sentais , décidemment je ne méritais pas d'avoir une amie comme elle.

Je lui caressais légèrement la joue en la regardant et en lui murmurant un « pardon, je t'aime ». Je lui lâchais la main et m'avançai vers James. Jacob et Lauren l'avaient rejoins.

Edward s'interposa entre James et moi de façon à être dos à moi et face à James. Je ne pu empêcher mes mains de se poser sur les hanches de ce dernier et de lui murmurer à l'oreille:

- Edward, laisse moi passer s'il te plait, ne fait pas de bétise. Ce genre de gars, vaut mieux pas les chercher.

- Bella je ne te laisserai pas avec eux, compris.

Il était ferme, il me défendais j'en était consciente, on se connaissait à peine et il me défendais. Mais je devais agir pour lui éviter les ennuis.

Je laisser glisser mes mains sur son ventre en faisant de léger va et viens et me rapprochais encore une fois de son oreille.

Je lui avais fait de l'effet avec mes caresses , j'en était sure car il avait posé ses mains par-dessus les miennes, et je suis sure qu'il avait ressenti comme moi ce courant électrique en le touchant.

- Tu es adorable, j'apprécie ton geste mais laisse moi faire.

Je pris ses mains qui était encore posés sur les miennes , lui fit un bisou sur l'épaule ce qui le fit frémir et me dégagea de son emprise.

James m'attrapa violemment la taille, je lançai un dernier sourire à mes nouveaux amis , à Rose en murmurant à nouveau « pardon », à Edward en le regardant droit dans les yeux, des yeux vert émeraude sublime puis James m'emmena loin d'eux vers la sortie. Je savais ce qui m'attendais.


	3. La Villa & Le Ciné

_**Coucou tout le monde , tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir. Je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise.**_

_**Ensuite pour voir ce qu'il arrive à Bella après le chapitre 1, il fallait regarder le prologue. Je vous le met ci-dessous.**_

_**Allez Bonne lecture.**_

_**La suite bientôt.**_

_**Xoxo. Cali pour vous servir.**_

**POV Bella /**

_**Je savais pertinemment ce qui m'attendais et cette fois serait pire que les autres fois. J'avais vu la colère et la haine dans ses yeux quand il avait essayer de s'interposer. Une lueur de folie brillait dans ses pupilles, il allait prendre son pied en me donnant une correction.**_

_**Jacob et Lauren nous avait laisser à la sortie du club devinant ces intentions. Nous étions quelques rues plus loin, j'avançais, lui me suivait, pas loin derrière moi. Soudain, il m'attrapa par le bras violement et me fit retourner de manière à être face à lui et dos au mur. De son autre main, il encercla mon cou, le tenant prisonnier et sans souffle, il me regarda avec cette lueur de fureur.**_

_**- Je vais t'appendre le respect petite conne.**_

_**Je ne répondis rien, je ne pouvais rien faire de toute manière, nous étions seule dans cette ruelle, criais au secour n'aurais servi à rien. **_

_**Il resserra encore plus sa main et m'etoufant un peu plus. Puis il positionna son autre bras, qui était quelque seconde plus tôt encore sur mon bras, face à mon ventre. Il frappa un grand coup et je crus mourir sous l'effet de la douleur, il m'avait frappé en plein dans l'estomac. Mon corps glissa le long du mur et je me roula en boule sur le sol. Je savais que ce n'était pas fini.**_

_**Il se metta à genoux, pris mon visage, et balança un autre coup de poing en plein dans mon œil. Un autre coup sur ma clavicule, un autre sur mes reins, un autre dans mon dos, un dans mes cuisses et un dernier sur la joue droite. Il se pencha à mon oreille et me murmura tout bas:**_

_**- T'a eu ce que tu mérité espèce de petite trainée. **_

_**Puis il parti en me laissant seule face à ma douleur. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je me recroquevillais sur moi-même attendant que la douleur soit moins insistante. Seule face à la nuit, sans défence.**_

_**Chapitre 2 / La villa & Le Ciné**_

POV Edward

La soirée s'était terminé après le départ de Bella. Personne n'étaient d'humeur à continuer de faire la fête. J'étais dans mon lit, et je m'inquiétais pour Bella. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que ces deux grosses brutes ne lui avaient pas fait de mal. J'était en colère, après moi et après Em et Jazz d'avoir laisser Bella partir avec eux. Je m'étais senti impuissant face a cette situation.

Je me remémorais les caresses de Bella sur mon ventre, elle avais surement fait ça pour me calmer et me faire entendre raison mais dieu que ca m'avait fait ressentir des choses. Ses gestes étaient si tendre, et ce baiser sur mon épaule avant de s'en aller , ce fut le coup de grâce. Cette fille m'obssédait et j'avais un besoin indéniable de la serrer dans mes bras. Je ne savais comment décrire cet étrange sentiment.

J'habitais encore chez mes parents tout comme Alice et Emmett. Rose et Jazz passais la plupart du temps à la maison.

Après m'être levé , je pris une douche puis m'habillais. J'allai ensuite dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Em, Jazz, Rose et Alice était déjà levé, vu leur tête, il avait du aussi mal dormir.

Rose s'approcha de moi.

- Il faut qu'on te parle.

- Je vous écoute.

- J'ai appelé Bella ce matin et je lui est proposé quelque chose qui est en rapport avec nous tous et elle à accepté.

- Hum, éclaire ma lanterne Rose.

- Bien , je ne veux plus laisser Bella seule alors je lui ai demandé si on pouvais venir habiter chez elle.

- Tu entend quoi par on?

- Alice, Jazz, toi, Em et moi.

- T'es malade!

- Ecoute Bella vit dans une grande villa au bord de la mer, ses parents était riche donc il n'y a pas de problème niveau logement. Ed, je ne veux pas la laisser toute seule , elle a besoin d'ami près d'elle. Et puis elle a accepté , s'il te plait viens aussi. Et puis ca permettra a tes parents de respirer un peu.

Vivre avec Bella , j'en avais très envie je doit bien l'avouer. Mais ca ferai bizar quand même, après tout on ne la connais que depuis hier soir.

- Je ne sais pas, après tout on la connais a peine.

- Raison de plus, tu verra Bella et Aly sont formidable.

- D'accord mais je fait juste un essai , si cette situation ne me plait pas je reviens ici.

- Pauvre Eddy, il veut rester avec papa et maman…

Emmett avait un esprit tellement tordu des fois. Je me demande tout les jours comment Rose le supporte.

Je préparais mes valises, faut dire qu'il y avait pas énormément de chose à emporter, juste mes fringues, mes affaires de toilettes, bouquins, dvd et autre chose. Rose nous avait bien indiqué que la maison ou Bella habitais contenais un tas de chambre déjà amménagé.

Mes valises dans ma volvo, j'attendais les autres. Alice avait carrément louais un camion de déménagement, vu le tas de fringue et de chaussure qu'elle possède, c'est normal. Il en est de même avec Rose. Ces deux la étaient des folles de shopping, rien ne pouvait les arrêter quand elles mettaient les pieds dans un centre commercial.

Nous nous mîmes en route une fois que les déménageurs eurent tous chargé. Rose et Emmett ouvraient le chemin avec la Jeep d'Em, Jasper avec sa moto , moi et Alice dans la Volvo et les déménageurs derrière nous.

Après 20 minutes de trajet nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. Nous étions dans les hauteurs de Los Angeles, au bord de la mer dans un endroit bien isolé. Un grand portail blanc et d'immense haie encercler la maison. Pas moyen de voir de quoi elle avait l'air depuis l'extérieur.

Rose s'approcha du haut mégaphone situé près du portail et celui-ci s'ouvrit tout de suite. Rose avait parlé d'une maison , elle s'était bien gardé de nous dire que c'était plutôt une immense villa. Quel spectacle impressionnant, la villa était en toute en pierre, splendide, un escalier très accueillant nous attendez avec de grande porte blanche ouverte. Il y avait tout autour de la villa un immense parc, avec fontaine, parterre de fleur, kiosque et même un petit ruisseau avec un petit pont en bois. Je n'avais vu qu'une infime partie de cette villa mais j'étais déjà bouche bée.

Après être sorti des voitures, je vis quelqu'un accourir jusqu'à nous. Une femme, d'une trentaine d'année, brune, yeux bleu. Ca devait être cette fameuse Caroline, la nounou de Alyson.

- Bienvenue à tous. Bella arrive tout de suite.

Elle avait une mine à la fois heureuse et triste, elle s'approcha de Rose et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Il l'a bien amoché encore une fois.

C'est alors que Bella fît son apparition. Elle était en jean, avec un chemisier blanc. Et détail qui était plutôt bizar elle portait des lunettes de soleil. Ok il fait chaud en cette saison et surtout à Los Angeles mais pourquoi les porter dans la maison.

Ce n'est que quand elle s'approcha un peu plus de nous que je vît son visage. Elle avait un énorme bleu sur la joue droite et ses lunettes cachais surement d'autres coup.

Rosalie se précipita sur elle et l'enlassa , Bella ne peut retenir une grimace suivi d'un « aie » et Rose la relacha aussitôt et entrepris de retirer lentement ses lunettes de soleil.

Mon dieu, le spectacle qui suivit me mit dans une fureur folle, le visage de Bella était parsemé de bleu de toute les couleurs, son œil était enflé comme pas possible, la pauvre devait souffrir un martyre.

Rose et Alice ne purent retenir leurs larmes et Bella baissa simplement la tête. Les filles la prisent alors dans leurs bras. Elles se relachèrent quelques minutes après.

Je m'approchais alors de Bella, lui soulevais le menton pour qu'elle croise mon regard et lui dis:

- Bella, qui t'a fait ça?

Elle ne répondit pas , toujours prisonnière de mes prunelles.

- Bella , lui dis-je alors plus tendrement.

- C'est … , c'est , James.

Je la pris alors dans mes bras, étreinte qu'elle ne me refusa pas. Je ne la connaissais que depuis à peine 24 heures mais je ressentais le besoin de la consoler.

Soudain une petite tornade brune déboula dans les escaliers.

- Bella, Bella!

Bella pris la petite puce dans ses bras.

- Tu as fini de dessiner ma puce?

- Oui. C'est qui ça?

- Ma puce, voila Edward, Alice , Jasper et tu connais Rose et Emmett. Les amis , voila Alyson ma petite sœur.

Alyson se jeta sur Emmett pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

- Coucou nounours.

Tout le monde ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant le surnom que la petite Aly avait donné à Emmett. La petite continua.

- T'a vu, ma Bella , elle est tombé dans le nescalier , elle c'est fait bobo.

- Oui petite marmotte, ta grande sœur est vraiment maladroite.

Emmett pris alors Aly dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la villa pour lui faire des guilis. Le meilleur moyen de changer de sujet.

Je me raprochais de Bella.

- Bon alors dis nous ce qu'il c'est passé.

- Bien , James s'est vengé en me frappant et il m'a laisser seule dans la rue. Après quelques heures, j'ai pu appelé Caroline pour qu'elle vienne me chercher et voila , la suite vous la connaissez tous. Maintenant venez je vais vous montrez vos chambres.

Elle m'attrapa par le bras , me poussa en haut de l'escalier et fît de même avec les autres. Elle nous montra nos chambre une par une, celle d'Emmett et de Rose était proche de cette de Jasper et d'Alice tandis que la mienne était proche de celle de Bella. Chaque chambre possédait un balcon avec vu sur la mer.

La villa était juste magnifique, une cuisine américaine rouge, un salon avec un énorme canapé en C blanc , un gigantesque écran plasma positionné sur un meuble rempli de dvd. Le salon donnais sur la terrasse extérieur, sur laquelle ce trouvais une superbe piscine en forme de haricot accompagné d'un jaccuzzi. L'eau de cette dernière descendais directement dans l'océan. Sur la terrasse, il y avait des dizaines de transat, et une douche. Un petit coin barbecue également.

J'en restait bouche bée.

POV Bella 

Après avoir fait visiter la maison à mes nouveaux coloc, je décidais de faire une petite scéance de boxe contre mon sac dans la salle prévu à cet effet. J'allais dans ma chambre, enfilais une tenue plus décontracté, mini short rouge avec brassière noir. Je me regardais un instant dans le miroir, les coups de la veille était très visible, ils étaient violacés, mais mince je n'avais pas envie de les cacher, cela ne servais à rien après tout, les autres avais bien déjà vu mon visage.

J'entrais dans la pièce et mit un CD, « Eyes of the tiger » de Survivor. Quoi de mieux pour évacuer tout mon stress et ma colère?

J'enfilais mes gants et commençais à taper sur le sac.

Je repensais à ce que James m'avait fait, à ses coups, à sa brutalité , son visage, oui son visage, si il avait été en face de moi en ce moment, je suis sure que j'aurais fait un carnage.

Je repensais à Caroline qui m'avait secouru, à Edward qui m'avait défendu, qui m'avait réconforté un peu plus tôt avant que Aly n'arrive.

Edward était un homme plein de gentillesse, je ne le connaissais pas plus que ça mais il m'avait déjà prouvé qu'il était une personne de confiance. Je doit dire qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférente , il était beau, vraiment très beau. Mais il ne fallait pas que je pense à lui de cette façon, qui voudrais être plus qu'ami avec une fille comme moi, une fille qui se drogue, qui bois et passe sa vie à faire des conneries.

Non ce garçon était trop bien pour moi.

J'étais ravi que Rose m'ai proposé de venir habité chez moi avec tout les autres, Alice me semblais adorable, je connaissais Jasper de vue, mais bon c'était le frère de Rose alors il devait être comme elle, formidable. Emmett était un genre de grand frère pour moi, même si des fois ces vannes pourri m'agaçais. Et Rose, ma Rose, elle était ma meilleure amie, celle à qui je confiais tout mes malheurs, elle avait tout partageais avec moi, les bon moments comme les mauvais. C'était LA meilleure amie.

Je continuais mon entrainement pendant 1 heure.

Après m'être assez défoulé, je décidais de rejoindre les autres dans la maison. Ils étaient tous sur le terrasse du salon, face à la piscine et la mer en train d'admirer la vue sans doute.

Je m'approchais d'eux. Jasper tenait Aly dans ses bras.

- Alors ça vous plait?

Ils se retournèrent tous , tous avec des yeux choqués. Oh , il regardais mes bleus sans doute. Alice se rapprocha de moi.

- Bella mon dieu.

- Chut!

Je lui montrais de la tête Aly, Alice percuta et ne dît plus rien.

Emmet s'approcha de moi et me murmura à l'oreille:

- Ben di donc quel tenue, c'est sexy tout ça…

- Emmett pause tes yeux sur Rose s'il te plait. D'ailleurs je vais me changer, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

- Oh Bella, on à prévu une soirée cinéma, ça te dit?

Alice m'avait littéralement sauter au coup.

- Oh euh , pourquoi pas. Par contre , j'emmène aussi Alyson, ça ne pause pas de problème?

- Non, non aucun, au contraire. Bon maintenant va prendre ta douche et habille toi.

- Ok.

Je pris une bonne douche bien relaxante , m'habilla, slim noir accompagné d'une tunique bleu avec des ballerines. Je me regardais dans le miroir, me maquillais légèrement afin de masquer mes bleus. Je cherchais Aly dans sa chambre, personne. Je me déplaçais alors vers la salon ou je trouvais enfin cette dernière. Alice c'était occupé d'elle et l'avais changé, on aurait dit une vrai petite poupée dans sa petite robe violette.

- Ma puce, tu est sublime. Viens ici me faire un gros bisous.

Ma petite sœur se jeta alors à mon coup et me fit un énorme bisou.

- Oula, ça c'est un gros calin.

- T'aime!

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce.

Tout le monde nous regardais, ils étaient tous émues de cette échange avec ma petite sœur.

Alice avait décidé qu'avant le ciné, tout le monde mangerais au Mcdo.

POV Edward

Sublime, c'était la description de Bella ce soir, dans cette tenue elle était sublime. Elle s'était un peu maquillé de façon à cacher un peu ses bleus. Sa petite sœur était toute mignonne, une petite boule d'énergie, je l'adorais déjà.

Nous nous dirigions vers le cinéma après avoir mangé. Emmett nous avais mit la honte en envalant 10 hamburgers à la suite…

- Alors on va voir quoi?

- L'âge de glace 3?

- Hum Ok.

Nous entrons dans la salle, Emmett et Rose s'assirent en premier suivi de Alice et Jasper , Bella avec Aly qu'elle pris sur ses genoux et puis moi.

J'avais beaucoup de mal a me concentrer avec Bella à mes cotés , son odeur m'envahissait mais je ne pouvais me laisser aller à mes pulsions puisque qu'il y avait Alyson. Cette dernière s'endormi rapidement sur les genoux de sa sœur. Emmett éclaté de rire quelque fois pendant le film, encore un moment de honte… Le générique de fin défila et nous rentrions à la villa.

Bella réveilla sa sœur une fois arrivé. Emmett et Rose disparurent rapidement nous laissant Jasper, Alice, Belle et moi dans le salon.

- Allez ma chérie, tu va te laver les dents, tu enfile ton pyjama et tu m'attend dans ton lit pour que je vienne te faire un gros bisous.

La petite fila vers la salle de bain.

Bella se laissa aller sur le canapé , accompagné d'Alice et Jazz. J'en fît de même.

- La soirée était vraiment génial. Enfin quand moins quand Emmett s'est fait remarquer! La honte! Dit Bella en cachant son visage dans un coussin.

- Ca tu l'a dit, j'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie, continua Jasper.

- Il est incroyable, renchérie Alice.

- C'est Emmett, déclarais-je.

Tout les autres ses mirent à rire. Soudain Alyson débarqua en trombe dans le salon en criant « au secour ».

Bella la pris dans ses bras.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe Aly?

- C'est nounours, il grogne comme un ours et il fait bobo à Rose! Elle crit!

- Oh…

C'est tout ce que Bella répondit.

- C'est rien ma puce, nounours fait des guilis à Rose et elle cris parce que ça la chatouille c'est tout maintenant va au dodo et attend moi.

Après que la petite soit parti , Bella parti je ne sais ou en nous disant « Je reviens ».

Elle réapparu dans le salon avec un éméteur de bébé dans les mains.

- J'ai placé le deuxième dans leurs chambre, je savais que ça allais arrivais.

Elle pris l'angin et dit « coucou les amis, on espère ne pas trop vous déranger , en même temps d'après toi Rose Emmett est un éjaculateur précoce donc ca doit etre déjà fini. Mais si dans le cas ou Emmett soit en plus grande forme que d'habitude, pourriez vous baisser le son, je vous rappelle qu'il y a une enfant de deux ans ici, merci d'avance et courage Emmett! »

Un « quoi! » retenti jusque dans le salon et nous nous mîmes à rire.

- Bien joué Bella!

- Oui la tu l'a scotché, il va pas s'en remettre.

- J'espère bien!

Jasper et Alice se levèrent du canapé.

- Bon et ben bonne nuit à tout les deux.

Alice pris Bella dans ses bras pour lui dire bonne nuit et Jasper en fît de même. Ils partirent en direction de leur chambre.

- Je vais rejoindre Aly , bonne nuit Edward.

Elle se mit derrière moi, j'étais toujours sur le canapé. Elle pausa ses bras sur mes épaules, se pencha et m'embrassa sur la joue en me murmurant « Fait de beau rêves ».

Une décharge électrique parcoura tout mon corps.

Je réussi tout de même à lui dire un « bonne nuit » et regagné ma chambre.

Je pris une douche rapidement, me brossa les dents et plongea dans mon lit.

Cette nuit j'allais faire de beau rêve, c'était sur.


	4. Cap ou pas Cap

_Coucou tout le monde! Voila un nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Bella. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_Merci en tout cas pour les reviews, je suis contente que ça vous plaise. _

**Chapitre 3 / Cap ou pas Cap**

POV Bella

Plusieurs jours étaient passé depuis l'emménagement de Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Alice et Edward, tout se passais très bien. Je m'entendais avec tout le monde. Nous étions samedi et tout le monde était à la maison. Caroline avait pris Alyson pour le week end.

Il était 11 heure du matin, j'étais tranquillement assise sur un transat, je lisais un bouquin people, histoire de passer le temps.

- Bella, Bella, Bella…

Mon petit lutin préféré m'attendais sur le devant de la porte fenêtre, les bras pausé sur la taille, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

- Alice, je ne sais pas ce que tu mijote, mais oublie tout de suite.

Son jolie sourire narquois se transforma en une légère grimace. J'avais réussi à la stopper dans ses folles idées. J'étais fière de moi pour une fois. Mais son silence ne dura pas malheureusement pour moi. Elle s'approcha de moi en me regardant droit dans les yeux avec une expression de petit chien battu.

- Bella, me supplia-t-elle.

- Arrête ça et dit moi ce que tu as à me dire.

- Et bien avec Rose et les garçons, on va se faire une journée shopping, bref je voudrais juste savoir si tu veux venir avec nous.

Son ton était presque suppliant, et son regard, oui son regard, il était envoutant et à ce moment précis je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Fichu regard!

- Ok, je viens mais n'en fait pas trop quand même.

- Génial!

Elle me sauta littéralement au cou. Elle relâcha son emprise sur moi et commença à énumérer ce qu'il manquer à ma garde robe, pantalon, jean, top, robe, lingerie. Elle m'avait bien eu avec son regard implorant. Elle continua son discours à sens unique en pénétrant dans le salon, ou surprise tout le monde nous attendais. Ils me regardèrent et rigolèrent. Edward s'approcha de moi.

- Je suis sur qu'elle t'a fait le coup du regarde implorant, ça marche toujours avec nous tous.

- Elle m'a bien eu sur ce coup là.

- Tu va survivre Bella, je serais la pour te secourir, ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'y compte bien. Bon je revient, je vais me changer.

Alice et Rose nous observaient en silence.

- On vient avec toi , me dit cette dernière.

Je m'arrêtais devant ma penderie afin de trouvais ce que j'allais mettre pour cette folle journée. Un short un jean court ferait l'affaire, avec un top sans bretelle vert amande. Des tongs comme chaussure, avec cette tenue décontracté, cette journée serait sans doute plus supportable.

Je ressortais de la salle de bain changé , j'avais coiffé mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Rose et Alice m'attendais toujours dans ma chambre avec des airs de conspiratrices. Mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe.

- Dit Bella, commença Alice, on voudrait savoir, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie?

Je ne comprenais pas trop le sens de sa question , elle vît mon air étonné et continua.

- Je veux dire, au niveau personnel, tu as un petit ami.

Je décidais de continuer mon chemin dans le salon, là ou les garçons nous attendaient, tout en ignorant cette dernière question. Alice me rattrapa, cette dernière était coriace. Très bien je décidais alors de mettre en valeur mes talents d'actrice.

- Alors Bella, tu répond à ma question, tu as un petit ami oui ou non?

Tout les regards se tournèrent alors sur nous. Question discrétion , ce n'était pas génial.

- Hum, vois tu chère Alice, comment dire, et bien les garçons ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, je, euh, je préfère les femmes, dans ton genre en l'occurrence.

J'avais ajouter cette dernière phrase en caressant légèrement le bras d'Alice et en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

- Oh, ce fût la seule réponse de sa part.

J'éclatais alors de rire, rire partagé avec Rosalie, qui avait compris mon manège depuis le début.

- Quoi, qu'y a-t-il de drôle?

Les garçons était scotché, eux aussi avait gobé le coup de « Je suis lesbienne ». Je mettais ça sur mon talent d'actrice. Rose pris alors la parole.

- Rien, vous vous êtes juste fait avoir par la diabolique Bella, c'est une très bonne comédienne et vous êtes tous tombé dans le panneau. C'était très drôle croyais moi, j'ai adoré ta tête Alice, quand Bella t'a caressé le bras, quoi que la tête de notre petit Eddy était pas mal non plus.

Je me retournais alors vers ce dernier, il était rouge comme une tomate. Je m'approchais de lui et lui murmurais à l'oreille « J'aime vraiment les hommes ». J'appuyais ces fait en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il déglutit.

Je rêve ou je lui faisait de l'effet?

Je ne le torturais pas plus longtemps et m'avançais vers les autres.

- Bon, on y va avant que les magasins ferme.

Emmett passa devant Edward et lui tapa dans l'épaule en lui disant « Et ben Eddy, tu sais que t'es rouge comme une pivoine, c'est Bella qui te fait cet effet? ». Quel discrétion une fois de plus. Edward lui répondit un petit « La ferme » en continuant d'avancer.

Nous prîmes deux voitures pour faire le trajet, les mecs ensembles et les filles ensembles.

Je me retrouvais donc à l'arrière de la BMW rouge pétante de Rose. En parlant de voiture, il fallait que je pense à m'en acheter une quand même. Ce n'est pas l'argent qui manquais, mais plutôt la motivation. Mes parents avaient une entreprise de cosmétique, « Swan Cos », et je possédait 60 % des parts de la société suite à leur décès. Ils m'avaient fait confiance en me léguant leurs société et j'essayais tant bien que mal de leurs prouvait de la haut qu'ils pouvaient compter sur moi. J'alternais donc mes cours à l'école d'art de la scène et mes rendez vous professionnel chez SC (Swan Cos) . Nous étions encore en route pour le centre commercial.

- Dites les filles.

- Oui Bella, tu as toute notre attention.

- Et bien, après le shopping, serait-il possible qu'on s'arrête chez Audi? J'aimerais m'acheter une voiture.

- Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, cria Rosalie.

- Mais pas de problème chère Bella, on sera ravi de t'aider dans ton choix.

- Merci, je vous aimes les filles!

Nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. Nous mangeâmes dans un bon petit restaurant avant de faire du shopping, histoire de nous donner des forces.

La séance torture arriva et la passion d'Alice pour le shopping déborda. Elle me fît essayer un tas de vêtement, les garçons restaient devant les cabines d'essayage en dissimulant très mal leur hilarités. Les traitres, ils allaient me le payer.

Ce magasin était en fait assez marrant, il y avait un grand podium pour défiler avec les tenues, Rose et Alice s'amusaient comme des folles, elles défilaient sous le rythme de la musique devant les garçons.

J'entendis les cris d'Emmett de ma cabine.

- Bella, Edward voudrait que tu défile aussi!

J'entendis une « Aie ». Edward devait avoir frappé son frère. Je rigolais en pensant à ca. Emmett repris.

- Allez Bella, Cap ou pas Cap?

Tout, sauf ces mots, à chaque fois qu'on me dit ça, je ne peut m'empêcher de relever le défi. Je n'aime pas perdre.

Je sortais juste ma tête de la cabine, prenant bien soin de couvrir mon corps avec le rideau.

- Annonce Em.

- Bien, c'est simple, Cap ou pas Cap de défiler en tenue sexy devant nous.

Je lui fît un sourire machiavélique et lui dit « Cap ».

Je retournais dans ma cabine, il y avait la une robe parfaitement indécente, elle était rouge pétante, très courte, sans bretelle avec un décolleté dans le dos jusqu'au rein. Parfait.

Je l'enfilais, mettais les chaussures assortis à la robe et me regardé dans le miroir. C'était plus que sexy, la robe m'arrivait en dessous des fesses, elle froufrouté légèrement vers le bas, les garçons verraient par conséquent mes dessous. Heureusement que je n'avais pas mit une affreuse culotte, j'avais opté pour un shorty noir. Je me penchais pour regardais mon dos. J'était juste scandaleusement indécente, cette robe moulait entièrement mon corps.

Alice et Rose entrèrent dans la cabine pour admirer le résultat, elles restèrent bouche bée. Rose se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

- Emmett va haluciner, tu es superbe.

- Allez mettre la musique s'il vous plait. Je suis prête à faire le show.

Et c'était vrai , j'était vraiment prête à leur montrer l'autre Bella. L'autre Bella n'était pas timide, elle aimer rire et se délurer.

La musique débuta, je reconnu « Killa » de cherish. Juste parfait.

Je sortais de ma cabine et avançais vers le podium, j'étais sur de moi et motivé pour relever le défi d'Emmett.

Le podium était en forme de T, j'avançais , la main droite sur ma taille, en souriant et en balançant mes hanches comme il le fallait.

Tout les regards étaient fixés sur moi, pas seulement ceux de mes amis, mais aussi les autres clients du magasin. Mais en cet instant, je n'en prêtais pas attention, j'était concentrée. Arrivée au bout du podium, je pris la pause. Les garçons avaient les yeux grand ouvert, apparemment il ne s'attendais pas ça de ma part. Je rigolais intérieurement, j'avais réussi mon coup. Edward avait un regard différent que ceux de Jasper et Emmett. Dans ses yeux, reflétais, je crois, le désir…

Je lui lançais un sourire aguicheur et me retournais, je savais pertinemment qu'en faisant ce mouvement on verrai mes dessous, mais bon c'était aussi le but de la manœuvre, histoire de les perturber encore plus.

Edward échappa un « Nom de dieu », Jasper lui un « Tu l'as dit mon gars ». Emmett était silencieux lui. J'avais réussi à lui clouer le bec. Miracle.

Je rejoignais ma cabine, je me retournais une dernière fois en regardant les garçons.

- Emmett, ferme ta bouche, lui dis-je taquine. Et Edward, arrête de baver. J'explosais carrément de rire en croisant son regard. Les filles me suivirent dans mon hilarité et je retourna dans ma cabine pour enlever cette tenue.

Il était bien sur hors de question que j'achète ce genre de robe. J'avais relever de défis d'Em, mais ça s'arrêtais la.

Je me rhabillais et sortais de la cabine les bras chargé de fringues. Je donnais à la vendeuse ce que je ne prenais pas et garder ce qui me plaisait. Alice m'emmena dans le rayon lingerie et m'obligea à acheter un tas d'ensemble assez osé. Je préférais ne pas lui dire non, sinon on allait en avoir pour des heures.

Je payais donc mes achats à la caisse et rangeais ces derniers dans le coffre de Rose.

- On va chez Audi? Demandais-je à Rose.

- Oui, les gars vous venez avec nous, Bella veut une voiture.

- C'est parti! Cria Emmett.

Nous arrivâmes chez Audi et un homme vînt à notre rencontre.

- Jeunes gens, puis-je vous aider?

- Euh, oui. Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan et je cherche une voiture.

- Très bien, vous cherchez un modèle particulier? Neuve ou d'occasion?

- Oui je veux une Audi TT et neuve.

- Très bien suivez moi, je vais vous montrez les modèles disponibles.

- D'accord.

Le vendeur me montra tout ces modèles TT, il y en avait pour tout les gouts, noir, rouge, grise, bleu…

Et c'est la que je l'aperçu. L'audi TT de mes rêves. Elle était sublime, blanche, décapotable, siège en cuir beige. Pneu en alu brillant de 19 pouce. LA voiture.

Je lui montrais du doigts ma voiture. Car c'était celle la que je voulais. Elle était juste parfaite. Sublime.

- Celle-ci.

- Oh excellent choix mademoiselle, elle est sublime. Le blanc lui donne une allure superbe, et le carénage et très sport.

- C'est celle la que je veux. Je la prend. Vous en pensez quoi?

Emmett me répondit en premier.

- Elle a de la gueule, j'aime beaucoup.

Tous me répondirent positivement.

- Serais-ce possible de la prendre tout de suite? Oh, je la paye intégralement tout de suite bien entendu.

Le vendeur affichait de gros yeux étonné et répondit.

- Euh… Oui bien entendu Mademoiselle Swan.

Je l'accompagnais à son bureau afin de signer les papiers de vente et payais mon achat.

Je ressortis les clefs en main. Les autres m'attendais appuyé contre la BMW de Rose.

- Je l'ai. Je propose qu'on rentre à la villa, on se fait livrer des pizzas et ensuite au sort au « Majestic » pour fêter ça!

- Super idée. Me dit Alice.

- Vous en êtes tous?

- Oui me répondirent Rose , Emmett et Jasper. Seul Edward n'avait encore rien dit.

- Edward?

- Et bien… c'est-à-dire que… je devais rejoindre des potes…

- Oh.

Je me rapprochais de lui, fixais mon regard dans le sien, et pausais mes deux mains sur son torse.

- Et tu ne peut pas annuler, j'imagine.

Je lui faisait le coup séduction. Ce n'était pas très fairplay de ma part mais bon je voulais vraiment qu'il vienne avec nous.

- Euh…

Il était destabilisé par mon contact, je le sentais. Je me collais un peu plus à lui.

- Oui?

- C'est d'accord.

- Vraiment?

- Oui.

- Génial!

Je lui sautais au coup. Alice avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi!

Pour le remercier, je me penchais et lui donnais un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Je relâchais mon étreinte et avançais vers ma nouvelle voiture le sourire au lèvre. C'est vrai depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé chez moi, j'était heureuse. Je n'avais pas fait de bêtise. Et puis Edward me plaisait vraiment. Je commençais à tomber sous son charme.

Je ressentais de drôles de choses à son contact, quand je m'amusais à l'impressionner, j'avais comme des petits papillons dans mon ventre.

Emmett voulu monter avec moi pour le retour. Il s'installa alors coté passager. Nous arrivâmes 20 minutes plus tard à la maison. Nous étions les premiers arrivé. Les autres arrivèrent 10 minutes après, il faut dire que j'avais appuyé sur la champignon comme Emmett m'avait demandé. Je lui avait filé d'ailleurs des frayeurs.

Nous commandâmes les pizzas et mangeâmes tranquillement. Une fois le repas terminé, Alice m'attrapa par le bras et fila vers ma chambre. Elle voulait sans doute jouer à Barbie Bella.

Elle chercha dans mes sacs et me montra cette petite robe bleu sur laquelle j'avais flashé dans l'après midi.

Je l'enfilais rapidement. Ensuite Rose entreprit de me coiffer. Elle me fît une sorte de chignon en laissant quelque mèches bouclé tombé. Alice me maquilla légèrement.

- Dis moi Bella…

- Oui Alice.

- Il te plait Edward, n'est-ce pas?

- Pour… pourquoi cette questions?

- J'ai bien vu comment vous vous regardez tout les deux…

- N'importe quoi, tu divague la.

Je rougissais légèrement.

- Non elle a raison, intervînt Rose.

Si elles s'y mettaient à deux!

- Arrêtez, vous vous faîtes des films les filles.

- Ben voyons, et ce petit numéro de charme tout à l'heure?

Elles avaient vraiment réponse à tout! Pfff

- Oh la ferme et puis laissez moi tranquille. Bande de fouine.

Elles rigolèrent.

- Bella, tu fais de l'effet à mon frère, alors saisi ta chance.

- Moué. Bon on y va!

Nous redescendîmes, les garçon s'étaient changé eux aussi. Edward était… magnifique, beau comme un dieu comme d'habitude. Il portait un jean clair avec un chemise noir qui moulait parfaitement les formes de son corps. Il me détailla à son tour.

- Tu est sublime Bella.

Oh mon dieu, cette voix! Si il savait l'effet qu'il me faisait.

- Euh… Merci toi aussi.

Je rougissais.

- Bon allez c'est parti!

Nous prenions la voiture d'Edward et celle d'Emmett. Je montais avec Edward avec Alice et Jazz.

Nous arrivâmes vers 22h00 dans le club. Il y avait du monde. Quoi de plus normal pour un samedi. Nous nous installâmes à une table et commandâmes des boissons. Les filles m'entrainèrent sur la piste de danse.

Nous nous déhanchâmes pendant 30 minutes et retournâmes à notre table ou les garçons étaient toujours. Je m'assis à coté d'Edward.

J'eu soudain une idée pour donnant du piquant à la soirée.

- Emmett, Cap ou pas Cap?

- Annonce.

- Cap ou pas Cap d'aller draguer le mec la bas au bar. Je lui montrais alors l'individu du doigt.

- Sérieux, tu délire Bella, je suis pas gay!

- Pas cap alors. Hum tu me déçois Emmett Cullen, je te croyais plus courageux!

- J'y vais, mais ma vengeance sera terrible.

Il se dirigea alors vers le jeune homme et commença son cinéma. Après 20 minutes, il revînt avec un sourire crispé.

- Alors ça tu me le paiera Bella Swan! Tu savais qu'il était gay!

J'éclatais de rire.

- Il m'a carrément fait du rentre dedans, il m'a proposé un PCF. « Plan cul fixe ». Je suis dégouté.

Les autres me rejoignirent dans mon fou rire.

- Allez Em. Détend toi.

Il se pencha vers mon oreille et me murmura.

- Cap ou pas Cap.

- Dis moi tout…

- Cap ou pas Cap d'emmener Edward et de le faire monter sur le podium de danse et de danser langoureusement avec lui?

- Facile. Cap.

Je me rapprochais d'Edward, qui n'avait bien entendu pas entendu le défit que Emmett m'avait lancé. Nous n'étions séparé que de quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Je pausais délicatement ma main sur la cuisse d'Edward. Il sursauta suite à mon contact. Je me rapprochais de son oreille.

- Tu danse?

Il afficha des yeux étonnés.

Il se rapprocha à son tour de mes oreilles.

- Hum… Pourquoi pas?

Je lui pris alors la main et l'emmena sur la piste. La chanson collait à ce que je voulait faire. Je me collais contre son corps, passait une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur ses hanches tandis que lui passait ses mains sur ma taille. Je me lovais contre son torse tout en bougeant des hanches et il suivait mon rythme. Cette danse était plus que langoureuse… Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, je ne pouvais me détacher de son regard, à cet instant il était plus beau que jamais. Ces yeux était rempli de désir, de passion et de tendresse, tout ce que je ressentais moi aussi.

Une fois la chanson terminé, le DJ annonça les slows. Je passais alors mes bras autour de sa taille, coincé ma tête dans son cou et fermais les yeux. Son menton toucha ma tête et je poussait un soupir de bien être.

- Je suis bien avec toi…

- Moi aussi, j'adore être dans tes bras Edward. Je me sens en sécurité avec toi.

Il resserra notre étreinte. Je levais la tête pour regarder son visage il me regardais intensément. J'avais une envie folle de l'embrasser, de gouté ses lèvres.

Je m'avançais vers sa tête, lui faisant de même, plus que quelques centimètres ne séparé nos bouches. Il se rapprocha encore et ses lèvres atterrissaient sur les miennes. Elles bougeaient à l'unisson, c'était un baiser très tendre. Sa langue fît le contour de ma bouche, je lui ouvrit le passage pour découvrir la mienne. Nos langues dansaient un ballet endiablé, elles étaient faite l'une pour l'autre. Tout en l'embrassant, je caressais son dos en faisant de petit cercle avec ma main.

Il rompu notre baiser en premier, par manque d'oxygène. Et oui, il faut bien que l'on respire.

- Wow…

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il dit.

- Comme tu dit, wow…

- Tu viens, on va rejoindre les autres.

- Ok.

Il me pris par la main et m'emmena vers nos amis qui nous regardaient avec un air choqué. Surtout Emmett. Il se pausa dans une banquette en me tirant vers lui. Je m'assis alors sur ces genoux, me lovais contre son torse tout en lui tenant encore la main.

Jasper rompu le silence.

- Euh, c'est moi qui suis fou ou alors j'ai raté un épisode?

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Alice repris la parole.

- Jazz, laisse les tranquille, ils sont trop mignon ensemble.

Je cachais mon visage dans le cou d'Edward, les paroles de sa sœur m'avait fait rougir. Je déposais un baiser dans son cou, il retourna sa tête et m'embrassa sur la joue. Hum… Il me rendais folle!

Les autres nous laissèrent tout les deux et allèrent danser.

Je voulais encore l'embrasser, ma bouche fit des va et viens entre son cou et son oreille, elle s'avança jusqu'à son menton le parsemant de baiser. Edward approcha ses lèvres des miennes et me donna ce que je voulais.

Tout en l'embrassant, ma main droite agrippa ses cheveux. Le baiser devenant de plus en plus pressant. Cette fois c'est moi qui rompu notre étreinte, manque d'air encore une fois.

Ma tête contre son épaule, je me serrais contre lui.

- Hum, Bella.

Je restait toute la soirée dans cet position jusqu'à ce que nous nous en allions. Nous rentrâmes à la maison vers deux heures. Rose , Emmett, Jasper et Alice allèrent se coucher immédiatement.

Edward me tenais toujours la main, je n'avais pas envie de le quitter, mais il le fallait bien. Je ne pouvais quand même pas le suivre dans sa chambre.

- Bon ben passe une bonne nuit ma puce.

Ah ! Il me donnait déjà des petits surnoms! Il me rendait folle de lui.

- Hum, toi aussi et fait de beaux rêves.

J'encercla sa taille et l'embrassa passionnément avant d'aller dans ma chambre. Je mettais mon pyjama , me brossais les dents et me couchais.

Cela faisant à peu près une heure que je me retournais dans mon lit, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Bien sur je pensais à Edward, il était à seulement quelque mètre de moi. J'avais une envie folle d'aller dans sa chambre et de le rejoindre. Mais ça ne se faisait pas quand même. Que penserait-il de moi?

Et puis mince, on a qu'une vie, alors autant en profiter! Je me levais de mon lit en marchant doucement de façon à ne réveiller personne. J'était maintenant devant sa porte, il fallait que j'agisse!

Je tournais la poignée, rentrais dans la chambre, refermais la porte et m'approchais de son lit. Apparemment mon adonis dormais, tan pis! Je me glissais dans les draps et me collais contre son corps. Oh, il était torse nu et ne portait qu'un caleçon, mon dieu qu'il était beau.

Il était couché sur le ventre, ma main glissa le long de son dos en faisant des allées retours. Il frissonna, de plaisir je suppose, hum le petit comédien, il faisait semblant de dormir.

J'approfondissait mes caresses, et ma main passa sous le rebord de l'élastique de son caleçon. Deuxième frisson, je rigolais.

Il se retourna et me tira contre lui.

- Hum Bella, tu me rend fou.

- C'est fait exprès, tu faisais semblant de dormir petit menteur!

Il rigola. Une de ses main caressa mon épaule, glissa jusqu'à mon bras, mes hanches. Je me colla encore plus à lui et l'embrassa avec fougue, il me rendit mon baiser de la même manière. Je caressais son torse, son dos, ses cotes… J'avais envie de lui, je le désirais.

Il rompu notre baiser, nos étions tout les deux à bout de souffle, pas seulement à cause du baiser mais aussi à cause du désir. J'étais à moitié sur lui, ma jambe entre les deux siennes, mon corps contre son torse. Je décidais de me mettre carrément sur lui en l'embrassant de nouveau. Je sentis son membre tendu à travers son caleçon contre ma cuisse. Il avait aussi envie de moi. Mais je ne voulais pas précipité les choses, Edward était différent, je voulais allez doucement avec lui. Je stoppais notre baiser.

- Hum Edward, je veux y aller petit à petit avec toi. Tu compte pour moi.

- Tu compte aussi pour moi mon amour et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

Mon amour? J'était de plus en plus folle de lui.

Je descendais de sur lui et me collais contre lui, ma tête contre son torse, mes mains sur son ventre.

- Bonne nuit mon amour.

- Bonne nuit.

Je déposais un dernier baiser sur sa poitrine et m'endormais dans les bras de mon homme.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voila fin du chapitre 3, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Bella et Edward se sont rapproché et ce n'est que le début. _

_Xoxo. Cali_

_Ps: Prochain chapitre bientôt, je fait mon maximum. J'ai taper le chapitre 3 entièrement hier donc tout dépend de mon inspiration. _


	5. Punition

POV Bella

Cette nuit dans les bras d'Edward avait été formidable, j'étais si bien, je me sentais en sécurité, avec lui la vie paressait beaucoup plus belle. Peut être que finalement j'avais le droit, moi aussi à un peu de bonheur. La vie n'était pas très juste envers moi en ce moment, la mort de papa et maman m'avait complètement anéanti, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même ces derniers temps, j'étais désagréable, méchante, je m'étais fait des « amis » loin de mes fréquentations habituelle, moi Isabella Swan, la jeune femme timide et réservé, je m'étais lâché, j'avais fait n'importe quoi avec mon corps, m'étais drogué, mais oui, aujourd'hui j'avais peut être droit à une seconde chance, tout ça grâce à Edward. Il me rendais heureuse, mes nouveaux amis, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et ma Rose me rendaient heureuse. C'était la première fois depuis plus de 6 mois que je me sentais bien.

J'étais allongé sur le dos, Edward, lui, dormait encore, couché sur le flanc droit. Je me rapprochais de mon homme, ma poitrine collé à son dos, ma main gauche se faufila sur sa hanche et glissa jusqu'à son ventre en faisant des va et viens. Ma bouche parsema son dos de baiser tandis que ma main devint plus entreprenante. Je passa le bout de mes doigts dessous l'élastique de son boxer ce qui le fit frémir de plaisir. Ma main s'engouffra un peu plus dans son caleçon jusqu'à ce qu'il me stop ave sa propre main.

- Hum… Mon amour arrête sinon je ne répond plus de moi.

- Bien dormi?

- Extrêmement bien, j'ai beaucoup aimé le réveil…

- Je n'en doute pas.

Il se retourna et se mit sur le dos. Ma jambe se frotta au dessus des siennes et je senti l'érection d'Edward à travers son boxer. Ma tête vint se loger sur son torse et je respirais à plein poumon sa délicieuse odeur.

- J'ai envie de toi mon amour…

- Ca, je le sens bien , dis-je en rigolant.

- Fait moi un câlin…

- Tout ce que tu voudra Edward.

Je montais alors sur lui à califourchon, ma bouche s'empara de la sienne, nos langues se mêlaient l'une à l'autre. Je rompu notre baiser, essoufflé. Mes lèvres descendirent dans son cou, sur sa clavicule et atteignirent enfin le bas de son ventre. Je sentis son sexe gonflé encore plus, je m'apprêtais à lui retirais lentement son dernier vêtement quand quelqu'un entra dans la chambre et interrompu notre moment d'intimité.

- Bordel, Emmett! Tu pourrais frapper à la porte! Cria Edward.

Honteuse, je me collais au torse de mon petit ami sans regarder l'intrus qui venais de foutre en l'air ce que je faisait avec mon petit ami. Et puis il fallait que je reste couché sur Edward pour dissimuler à Emmett la chose que je sentais désormais contre mon sexe. Ce qui me donna encore plus envie de lui. Mon bas de ventre me brulais et mon shorty devait être tremper.

- Oh mon dieu, la vache… Putain la vache!

- Emmett dégage de la! Edward était furieux désormais.

Ce dernier percuta et ferma enfin la porte nous laissant enfin seul. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'éclatais soudain de rire.

Edward me regarda avec un air curieux, il ne devait pas comprendre mon hilarité.

- Tu m'explique , me dit-il.

- Oh rien, c'était juste super humiliant. J'imaginais juste la tête d'Emmett si il était rentré un peu plus tard.

- Moi ça me fait pas rire, je suis plutôt frustré. Il est rentré et à casser toute l'ambiance.

- Oh, mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas je me rattraperais, c'est promis. Allez debout sinon ils vont tous débarquer un par un.

- Hum… J'ai pas envie.

- Moi non plus mais il le faut. On remettra ça ce soir…

A ces paroles, un éclair de joie et de désir apparu dans ses pupilles. Il tourna afin de prendre ma place, ce fut désormais lui qui se plaça sur moi.

- Alors vivement ce soir mon amour. Je vais me doucher, je reviens.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, avant qu'il ne rentre je l'appela.

- Oh Edward!

- Oui?

- Prend la très froide de préférence, ta douche.

Je lui montré du doigt son membre tendu et il me lança un de ses sourires en coin.

J'allais dans ma chambre afin de me doucher également dans ma propre salle de bain, j'était encore mouillé de plaisir à cause d'Edward. Je me lavais et sortais de la douche propre comme un sous neuf. Je pris un top et une jupe en jean dans ma penderie et m'habilla.

Je rejoignis les autres sur la terrasse près de la piscine, ils profitaient de la chaleur en petit déjeunant. Ce matin, je n'avais pas tellement fin donc je séchais le petit déjeuner.

Je me baissa afin de m'asseoir sur les margelles de la piscine et de m'y tremper les pieds. L'eau été bonne, 28 degrés, je programmais alors une aprèm piscine. J'était perdu dans mes pensées quand mon chéri vint se blottir, assis derrière moi. Ses mains m'encerclèrent la taille et il pausa son menton sur mon cou.

- Ca va mon amour?

- Très bien, surtout quand je suis dans tes bras.

Notre moment « tendresse » fut interrompu encore une fois par Emmett. Je n'avais pas trouvé de quelle manière, mais c'était décidé, j'allais me venger d'Emmett Cullen.

- Alors Eddy, tu es remis de ce matin?

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Em.

- Oh mais c'est qu'il est de mauvaise humeur le frérot!

Leur « discussions » fut interrompu par mon téléphone. J'attrapais de dernier dans la poche de ma jupe. C'était un texto de Jacob.

_« Salut Bella, je voulez simplement m'excuser pour t'avoir laissé avec James l'autre soir. J'espère que tu vas bien, je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu me manques. Jacob. »_

Jacob, mon meilleur ami, me manquais aussi. C'est lui qui m'avais présenté à James, il étais dans la même galère que moi, il ne restait pas avec James de gaieté de cœur. Ce dernier le menacé également, si Jacob partait, James s'en prendrait à son père, Billy, qui était désormais dans un fauteuil roulant.

Je ne savais pas ou j'en était, je ne voulais surtout pas attirer des ennuis à mes nouveaux amis, je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi faible et de m'être mise dans ce pétrin, car James reviendrait à la charge, c'était sur, il ne me laisserait jamais tranquille.

Edward, qui était toujours derrière moi, avait bien entendu lu le texto en même temps que moi.

- Qui est ce Jacob?

- Oh, un ami.

- Juste un ami?

- Oui juste un ami. Excuse moi, je reviens.

Je me dégageais de l'étreinte de mon petit ami et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit, pris mon Iphone et répondu à Jacob.

_« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Rose et ses amis habitent avec moi. Tu me manques aussi Jack. Bella. »_

Mon meilleur ami ne mit pas longtemps à me répondre.

_« James est furieux, il veut te voir. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal, j'aimerais qu'on sortent de cette merde tout les deux sans que personne ne soit blessé. »_

Réaction des plus normal de la part de Jacob. Il passait son temps à me surprotéger comme un grand frère trop protecteur. Il fallait qu'on trouve une solution pour s'éloigner de James et reprendre une vie normal sans danger.

_« Je sais, ont va se sortir de la Jack. Prend soin de toi, on se vois bientôt. Bisous. Bella. »_

_« Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je t'aime. Jacob. »_

Je posais mon iphone sur la table de nuit et m'allonger sur mon lit, la tête calé contre mon oreiller.

_Toc Toc Toc _

- Oui?

- Bella, c'est moi, je peut entrer?

- Oui entre Edward.

Il vint s'allonger à coté de moi et me regarda. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Dieux que je me sentais bien, en sécurité avec lui, j'avais l'impression que le monde s'arrêtais quand j'étais dans ses bras. Je nichais mon visage dans son épaule et respirer à fond son odeur enivrante.

- Ca va mon amour?

- Hum…

Je resserrais mon étreinte et m'accrochais à lui un peu plus fort.

- Bébé?

- Ca va Edward. J'aime être dans tes bras.

- Tu es sure qu'il n'y a rien d'autre?

- Oui.

Nous restâmes dans cette position jusqu'à ce que mon ventre se mette à grogner.

- Tu a faim mon amour.

- J'avoue.

- Allons y.

Il commençais à se lever quand je te retint par le bras.

- Attend.

- Quoi?

- Je veux un bisou avant.

- Hum, tu es absolument adorable Bella.

- Je sais, maintenant embrasse moi vite.

Il se pencha et me donna le baiser que j'attendais, ses lèvres était si douce contre les miennes, il était si tendre avec moi.

Mon ventre grogna une nouvelle fois. Edward détacha ses lèvres des miennes.

- Hum traitre.

- Allez mon amour, on y va. Je te ferai plein de bisou après, c'est promis.

- C'est parti alors.

Nous quittâmes ma chambre et rejoignîmes les autres. Nous déjeunâmes tous ensemble. A la fin du repas Alice demanda le programme de l'après midi.

- Si on profitait de la piscine?

- Excellente idée Bella!

- Oui d'ailleurs suit nous!

Alice et Rose m'attrapèrent et me tirèrent vers la chambre de cette dernière.

- Je peut savoir ce qui vous prend encore?

- On veux choisir ton maillot de bain!

Du Alice tout craché! Hum, elle allait me rendre folle ces deux la!

- Alice, j'ai un maillot neuf, je l'air acheté hier mais vous étiez tellement préoccupé par la lingerie que vous n'avez rien vu.

- Oh fait voir ca alors! Me dit soudainement Rose.

- Vive la confiance! Dis-je en allant chercher le vêtement dans ma chambre. C'était un maillot assez simple, bleu turquoise avec une boucle au milieu du haut. Le bas avait deux ficelles de chaque coté, mais ces ficelles était la pour faire jolie pas pour attacher le maillot, c'est pour cela d'ailleurs que je l'avait pris.

J'enfilais ce dernier pour le montrer au fille.

- Alors?

Rose et Alice restèrent stupéfaite, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ben dis donc, je savais pas que tu avais si bon gout, me dit Alice.

Rose rit.

- Merci, vraiment, tes compliments me touche … répondis-je ironique à Alice.

- Allez allons y, dit Rose.

Nous allâmes vers la piscine, les garçons étaient déjà changé. Edward était comment dire … surprenant. J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'amener vers ma chambre tellement j'avais envie de lui, mais je me retenais.

Il avait mit un maillot de bain bleu foncé, il y avait sur chaque coté des fleurs hawaïenne blanche, très discrète. Sublime.

J'osais enfin admirer son torse parfait, ses abdos très bien formé, ses épaules large, son corps de dieu …

Je déglutis. Il s'avançât et me pris dans ses bras.

- Tu es sublime Bella, et aussi terriblement tentante …

Je lui répondit en l'embrassant goulument. Soudain, deux grosses mains m'arrachèrent des bras d'Edward. L'imposant Emmett me pris par la taille et me posa comme un sac à patate sur son épaule.

- Emmett!!!! Lâche moi tout de suite! Edward … au secours aide moi !

J'essayais de me débattre un maximum de son emprise.

- Je suis désolé ma chérie, mais je ne peux rien faire.

- Edward Cullen, tu va le me payer! Je me vengerais!! Emmett lâche moi !!!

- Allez Bell's, il faut que tu te rafraichisse un peu si tu ne veux pas fondre devant le beau Eddy …

- Espèce de pervers !

Il me balança dans la piscine. Quel enfoiré cet Emmett ! Ma vengeance serait terrible, et elle serait pour les deux Cullen !

Alice et Rose eurent droit au même traitement que moi par leur moitié respective. Elles me rejoignirent dans l'eau furieuse.

- Ne t'en fait pas Bella, on se vengera …

- Oui, il faut juste que je trouve comment.

- Moi j'ai déjà mon idée, dit Rose.

- Raconte, dit Alice.

- Et bien, ce qui fera le plus souffrir Emmett, c'est l'abstinence sexuel …

J'éclatais de rire, Emmett allait être furieux de cette décision.

- Je vais faire pareil que toi rose, dit soudainement Alice.

- Bien, vu que je n'ai encore rien fait avec Edward, je vais simplement le rendre fou…

- Tu es diabolique Bella! Rose me gratifia d'un sourire.

Les garçons nous rejoignirent dans la piscine, Emmett se rapprocha de Rose, mais cette dernière le rejeta.

- Même pas en rêve Emmett, il fallait réfléchir avant de me balancer dans la piscine comme tu l'a fait.

- Mais bébé …

- Il n'y a pas de bébé qui tienne, c'est officiel tu ne me touche pas de la journée et ce soir tu dors sur la béquille comme ont dit.

Edward et Jasper éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête d'Emmett. Rose avait fait fort.

- C'est pas la peine de rire Jasper, tu subira le même châtiment, le prévint Alice. Ce dernier avait un visage décomposé.

- Mais Alice, enfin …

- C'est pas la peine de te justifier, c'est comme ça c'est tout.

- Vous êtes vraiment pas drôles les filles … Emmett fit sa moue boudeuse.

Edward se rapprocha doucement de moi, méfiant

- C'est bon mon amour, tu peux approcher …

Il se colla à moi. Mes mains agrippèrent son cou et mes jambes encerclèrent sa taille, Edward me colla un peu plus contre son corps et m'agrippa le dessous des fesses. Je me penchais vers son oreille et lui fit des bisous allant de son oreille à sa mâchoire. Je répétais l'opération quelque fois et senti Edward se raidir… Tout son corps se raidit… Je souriais intérieurement, le début de mon plan de vengeance commençais bien…

- Bella, j'ai envie de toi …

- Hum … dis-je en lui coupant la parole et en l'embrassant goulument. Notre baiser était purement érotique.

- Bébé, tu me rend fous …

Je souriais franchement en lui faisant les yeux doux.

- Nom de dieu, arrêtez de nous narguer tout les deux ! Dit Emmett frustré de ne pas pouvoir faire la même chose avec Rose.

- Chacun sa merde, dit Edward.

Nous nous amusâmes tous dans la piscine. Puis j'eu envie de bronzer et d'enclencher la seconde partie de ma vengeance.

- Hum, Edward tu viens me mettre de la crème s'il te plait? Dis-je une fois sortie de l'eau et bien sèche.

- J'arrive mon amour.

Il sorti de l'eau et s'approcha de moi. Je me couchais sur le ventre et lui tendu le tube de crème solaire. Il commença à me masser avec la crème, ces gestes étaient si minutieux, si tendre, il me faisait beaucoup d'effet. Ses mains descendirent jusque sur mes fesses … hum … Après avoir massé mes jambes et mes mollets, je me retournais sur le dos.

Il recommença ses massages sur mes épaules, mes bras, mes cuisses … Il n'osa pas passer sa main sur mes seins. Je lui pris alors la main et la déposa sur ma poitrine. Il déglutit.

- Partout mon amour … Je l'encourageais.

Il devint rouge mais s'exécuta tout de même. Il massa la partie non recouverte de mon maillot de bain. Je ressentais de ces choses quand il me touchait … Il s'arrêta.

- Tu me fait un effet incroyable Bella …

Je ris franchement en voyant la bosse sur son maillot de bain.

- Prend ma place, lui dis-je en me levant du transat.

Il se coucha dessus et je m'allongea carrément sur lui afin de cacher la bosse de son short de bain. Je ri en pensant que c'était la deuxième fois que je faisais ça. Je me lovais contre son torse et parsemait celui-ci de bisous innocent. Il caressa mon dos et nous endormirent dans cette position.

Une petite main me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux et vit Alyson me sourire. Il devait être tard parce que Aly devait rentré vers 19h00.

Je me levais de sur Edward, qui se réveilla par la même occasion, et pris ma petite sœur dans mes bras.

- Coucou ma chérie, tu as passé un bon week end avec Caro?

- Oui, on as été au zoo, j'ai vu des dauphins.

- Oh ca devait être merveilleux alors.

- Oui. C'est ton chéri Edward?

Elle ne perdait pas le nord celle la. Je la reposais et elle accourra vers Edward.

- Coucou terreur, dit ce dernier en lui faisant un bisou, et oui Bella est ma chérie.

- Oh la la la , répondis ma jeune sœur.

Nous mangeâmes en compagnie de nos amis, Rose et Alice ignoré encore leur moitié respective, ces derniers tiraient une tête d'enterrement. Ce qui amusa Edward.

Je mit Alyson au lit. Rose et Emmett allèrent se coucher, elle en me souriant franchement, elle adorait avoir cette emprise sur Emmett. Alice et Jasper étaient plus détendu quand ils allèrent dans leur chambre, au moins , ce soir, ils n'entendraient pas les gémissements de Rose et les grognements de Emmett.

La dernière partie de mon plan allait pouvoir commencer …

Edward m'attendais gentiment dans son lit tandis que j'étais dans la salle de bain. Je m'était vêtis d'un pyjama assez osé, rien de trop choquant, un débardeur violet clair qui moulé parfaitement ma poitrine et mes formes, avec un mini short de la même couleur. J'osais enfin sortir de la salle bain.

Il portait uniquement un caleçon noir.

Edward me regarda avec une expression choqué. Hum … mon plan marchait à merveille. Je me rapprochais du lit avec lenteur histoire de le rendre fou. Je me couchais enfin à ses côtés. Il se rapprocha de moi immédiatement et me colla contre lui. Je décidais de jouer l'innocente.

- Que se passe t-il mon chéri?

- Rien, a part que c'est très excitant ce que tu porte.

- Oh, tu veux voir de plus près, proposais-je.

- Hum … dit-il.

Je montais à califourchon sur lui, collait ma poitrine contre son torse et l'embrassait en y mettant toute ma passion. Des mouvements de hanches accompagnèrent mes baisers langoureux, je frottais mon sexe contre son entrejambe. Il gémit. Sa réaction ne fut pas longue à venir, son membre était dur comme du marbre contre ma féminité.

- Bella, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour …

Ma main s'aventura sur son ventre, et descendit jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer. Je le regardais dans les yeux, ils étaient noir de désir. Ma main glissa dans son boxer et je caressa son sexe gonflé de plaisir, wow, il était énorme … Il fallait que je me ressaisisse et que je m'en tienne à mon plan. Ma main fit des aller retour en tenant son sexe et il cria de plaisir… Ce petit cinéma dura 5 minutes …

- Bella, je t'en supplie … je vais venir … je veux te faire l'amour tout de suite …

- Mon amour, dis-je en retirant ma main de son boxer, voila ma vengeance … tu es puni … Je roula sur le coté et lui tourna le dos …

- Bella, qu'es ce que tu fait?

- Je dors …

- Tu plaisante la? Tu va pas me laisser si insatisfait? Bébé …

- Bonne nuit chéri …

Il se leva en colère et parti dans la salle de bain. Sans doute pour finir ce que j'avais commencé. Il sorti 10 minutes plus tard et se coucha sans me toucher. Je devais l'avoir sacrément vexé dans son orgueil de mal …

Edward : 0 / Bella : 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Je sais je suis une sadique. Mais j'adore le moment ou Bella allume littéralement Edward pour le repousser par la suite, c'est pervers je sais, mais je suis moi-même une petite perverse … mdr . _

_Sinon, comme ont dit après le beau temps, la pluie. Jacob et James font refaire leurs apparitions bien entendu. _

_A bientôt. _

_Xoxo. Cali. _


End file.
